


It's The Rain What Ails Me

by shadowolfhunter



Series: It's Raining Again [2]
Category: Grimm
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nick's sick Captain plays nursemaid, Plot What Plot, Schmoop, and guess what it's raining again, unashamed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's having a miserable time, the Captain takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leia3771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leia3771/gifts).



Detective Nick Burkhardt stood in the field and shivered. He was tired of this, when was it going to stop raining. This was the third time in four days that he had been soaked to the skin, and he had enough.

Possibly the worst part was the bothersome tickle at the back of his throat. Nick was tough, but he knew he was coming down with something. He was doing his best to suppress it, but he knew that Hank or Wu would notice before long, and Renard too.

Then Nick would be sidelined and sent home like a child, and he just wanted to get whoever (or whatever) had killed their unfortunate victim.

Gary Willis was human. But it was still a weird case. For a start they hadn’t found a body as such, just a pile of jelly-ish goo which DNA said used to be a person called Gary Willis.

It was late, Nick’s lead was a dead end, as he had suspected it would be, he was soaked through, cold and miserable, to cap things off nicely he was so far out from the station by the time he got back his shift would have been long over.

He made it to the station, hunched miserably into his damp clothes, second change today, so he didn’t have dry clothes to change into in his locker.

Wu and Hank were gone, but Nick’s luck ran out when he practically walked into the Captain.

Sean Renard looked down at his Grimm, taking in every detail, the soaked and muddy clothing, the shivers, the red-rimmed big blue eyes that were practically begging him not to notice.

“Nick, go home.” He said firmly, holding on to the impassive mask he usually perfected around his men.

His Grimm looked up, trying for impassive himself and failing miserably. “I…” His eyes rolled up in his head, and he pitched forward into the startled Captain’s arms.

Sean thanked several deities at once that he had good reflexes as he suddenly found himself with a deadweight of exhausted Nick. Muttering a small curse, he swept the younger man up in his arms, staggering a little under his weight. For all that he was smaller than Sean, and slighter in build, Nick was no lightweight.

Sean’s wesen blood gave him above average strength, so he managed to carry Nick to his car without difficulty. Put Nick in the passenger seat, despite sleepy protests, ordered him to stay put and went back for his coat and briefcase.

By the time he returned to the vehicle, Nick was asleep. Sagged against the seatbelt which wasn’t going to be comfortable. Sean put a gentle hand behind Nick’s head and adjusted the seat so it tipped back a little, settling Nick so that he was resting comfortably.

The rain was still slashing down as Sean exited the parking lot, drew up at the entrance and had a minor debate with himself where he was going to take Nick. Dropping him home, where he would be on his own, and clearly sick, well… personal feelings aside, that was not the action of a man who cared about the well-being of his officers.

Having Nick in his home. Probably in his bed. Sweet torture.

Nick gave a sleepy mumble and turned towards Sean.

Sean sighed. He’d known from the moment he’d caught Nick as the younger man fell that he was going to take him back to Sean’s apartment. The Grimm was sick, Sean was… well, he needed to keep the lid on that one.

Getting into the parking lot, carrying his exhausted Grimm to the elevator, getting him upstairs and into Sean’s apartment without being seen, a cinch.

Nick roused sufficiently to walk, guided carefully by Sean, to Sean’s front door, was appreciative of what Sean was doing for him, and utterly unable to do anything for himself.

First order of business was going to be a nice hot shower to warm him up. As if Sean hadn’t realized that he was going to have to undress Nick and take him into the shower.

Peeling sodden clothing off a dozy and curiously compliant Nick was simple, getting him in the shower, holding him up and washing him without presenting the younger man with clear evidence of Sean’s real feelings towards him took every ounce of Sean Renard’s self-control. His inner wesen was practically howling as Nick slumped against Sean, resting his head on Sean’s shoulder.

Dammit.

Getting Nick out of the shower, dry and into a pair of Sean’s boxers and a clean long-sleeve tee shirt took a fair amount of self-control too. Putting him in Sean’s bed where the Captain could keep an eye on him.

More than an eye…

Sean pulled himself together firmly. He needed to focus, Nick needed fever reducers, something to drink, and some good hot food.

Soup was simple and warming, Sean had made some the night before and there was plenty left. He warmed the soup, and brought it to Nick.

Nick wasn’t quite so far out of it that he didn’t realize that Sean Renard was taking care of him. He wasn’t quite sure when he had fallen in love with his boss, and he had taken very great care not to reveal his feelings to anyone. Least of all Sean Renard.

Now Sean was taking care of him, and Nick was just going with the flow, too tired and sick to hold onto his carefully constructed shields.

For such a big guy, his boss was remarkably graceful and moved so quietly that Nick wouldn’t have heard him if the young Grimm wasn’t completely attuned to the Captain’s presence.

It felt amazing, Sean leaning in close, easing Nick upright so that he could drink the soup, Nick leaning against the much larger man, feeling the strong body against his… He closed his eyes and let himself lean a bit more against the reassuring warmth behind him.

Sean’s libido yanked so hard on his shields that the older man nearly lost it. To have Nick nestle back against Sean’s chest, rest his head on Sean’s collarbone, hear that pleased yet plaintive little sigh, as though Nick’s afraid that this is going to be taken away from him.

Dammit.

Nick is snuggled in Sean’s arms, he’s making these strange, slightly hoarse, yet pleased little noises, he’s rubbing his cheek ever so slightly against Sean’s collarbone, and Sean Renard, Bastard Prince of Portland, half-zauberbiest, Police Captain, political animal, not given to flights of romantic fantasy, is melting like a snowman in spring.

Sean can’t help it. He cuddles Nick closer, rests his cheek against the top of Nick’s head. Feels the sigh of contentment emanating from his sick detective. Hears this strange high, pure sound…

Nick had finished the soup, Sean helped him take the tablets, placing them on Nick’s tongue, held the glass of water, then eased the younger man down under the covers.

Cleared away the empty soup mug, and glass, berated himself all the way to the kitchen and back.

Placed the now full glass on the nightstand next to the bottle of Tylenol and straightened to leave.

The best intentions went straight out of the window when Nick rolled towards him, eyes shut, hand reaching out, the tiny bereft whimper went straight to Sean’s soul and nestled there.

He tried to step away. Tried to leave, to do the right thing. The right thing was to leave.

Sean stepped closer to the bed and sat down. Nick’s hand reached out and Sean took it in both of his. He didn’t have to hold the detective’s hand to feel the heat of the fever that was rolling off Nick in waves.

Gently he freed a hand and stroked Nick’s dark hair back off his forehead, “alright,” he whispered, “I’ll stay.”


	2. It's The Cough That Carries You Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's still sick. But not so sick he doesn't notice his Captain.

Nick woke slowly. His head felt stuffed, his throat was raw and sore, every inch of his body ached, but there was this comforting warmth surrounding him, and Nick relaxed back into it, snuggling closer.

The long muscular arms wrapped around his body squeezed a little tighter, and Nick’s hand came up to caress the smooth skin of a forearm without really thinking about it. He could get used to this.

He was kinda pinned to the mattress. Not in any threatening way, oddly it felt rather soothing. It felt like he fit.

He knew who it was without looking. He wanted to look, because from the feel of the body pressed firmly against his, that body was at least shirtless, and Nick wanted a really good look at his Captain, because this opportunity might never come again. He could tell from the even breathing that his Captain was still asleep, and wondered if he could turn around without waking Sean.

Cautiously, he shifted onto his back. Sean shifted a little, but didn’t actually wake, so Nick moved again, onto his side so he was facing his rescuer.

Whoa. Nick nearly whimpered at the sight. He knew the Captain was tall (that was hardly news), and from working with him, Nick knew the Captain’s fitness levels were pretty impressive, but half-naked, asleep, in repose Sean Renard was magnificent. 

His body was well-muscled, powerful, yet not bulky, trim to the point where no spare flesh intruded. And he was holding Nick in his arms like Nick was something precious.

Nick had been somewhat in awe of his Captain when he first went to work for the guy. Since then his emotions had been on a roller-coaster, the Captain was wesen, had had his aunt killed, yet the Captain had risked his life to save Nick, and taken chances to protect Nick ever since.

Now he was caring for Nick, and apparently protecting him from the consequences of Nick’s own neglect. If Nick Burkhardt had loved Sean Renard from afar before, something was definitely clicking in Nick’s brain now.

He moved in closer, nuzzling the warm skin of the Captain’s powerful shoulder, carefully picking his way across the lightly tanned flesh to nuzzle gently at the Captain’s throat.

Nick pressed a soft kiss to the strong column of Sean’s neck. The Captain moved then, his arms closing tightly around Nick, turning onto his back which lifted Nick onto Sean’s chest. There was a lazy sort of growl deep in the back of the Captain’s throat, Nick looked up and saw sleepy, half-closed green eyes looking back at him.

For a long moment they stared at each other. Nick marveling at the sheer strength of will which was the Captain’s poker face. Half sprawled on top of Sean, he could feel that the Captain’s expression didn’t match the signals his body was sending Nick.

Despite the headache, which was disappearing, and the sore throat, Nick knew what he wanted, and if he didn’t take the chance right now, he would most likely never get it again.

He moved closer, sliding up a little so that he could reach Renard’s lips with his. 

From the first pressure of his lips against Sean’s he could sense the tearing down of the barrier between them. Tentatively he drew the tip of his tongue over Sean’s lower lip, opened his mouth, nipped a little. It had the desired effect. Sean’s lips parted and the older man gave in to the kiss.

Kissing Sean was like nothing Nick had done before. Sean was smart and sophisticated, and he kissed all out. The increasing passion between them made Nick forget his headache, forget how he felt like five miles of bad road, all he could think of was how he loved this man, how he wanted him.

Part of Sean’s brain was telling him that this was a very bad idea, but Nick wasn’t backing down, Sean rolled, flipping Nick easily and with infinite care beneath him. Knees bracketing Nick’s hips, Sean caught his weight on his elbows giving him just enough body space between him and Nick.

“Nick, I think it’s best we don’t start something neither of us wants to finish.” He tried to make himself sound indifferent, it didn’t quite come off that way. Nick’s big blue eyes looked up into his completely unguarded, and mentally Sean groaned, he was only half-human, holding back when every instinct he had cried, “more, more, more”, almost impossible.

They were so close, Nick put a hand up and caressed Sean’s cheek, saw the flicker of the zauberbiest being held at bay as Sean’s eyes glowed.

“I want this.” He said, breaking off to cough as an inconvenient tickle caught the back of his throat. But Sean was rolling off him, gathering Nick into his arms and reaching for the bedside water glass before Nick could try and convince him that he was all right.

Then he was coughing, and spluttering, and Sean was holding the water glass so that he could get a sip or two to soothe his throat, and he was resting against Sean while the Captain rubbed his back, and Nick was uncertain whether he was about to die of acute embarrassment or pleasure.

“I have a meeting,” Sean continued to rub his back gently, “you have the day off, you are going to stay here and get some rest, I will be back at lunch time, and then we will see how you’re doing. I’ll bring you something back for that cough.”

Nick wanted the back rub to go on forever, he dozed a little, resting in his Captain’s arms, frowned and whimpered when he found himself inexplicably beneath the covers again.

Almost three hours later, Sean returned, with the ingredients for butternut squash soup, some over the counter flu remedies and some honey and lemons for Nick’s sore throat.

The Grimm was still asleep in Sean’s bed.


	3. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain's sick, Nick gets to be nursemaid.

Nick Burkhardt bounded up the stairs, heading for the elevator, heavy bag full of shopping. 

They had been together nearly a year. From the night that Sean Renard first took his Grimm home and took care of him, and now Nick cannot imagine what it would be like without his Captain.

They’ve had their share of ups and downs. Some of the downs had been bad ones, moments where Nick wondered how a Grimm and a half-Zauberbiest could be together, but somehow they’ve always weathered the storm.

Which is curiously appropriate since it’s slashing down outside, and somehow they’ve come full circle.

Now it’s Nick caring for his Captain.

Sean Renard had an iron constitution, but something had been doing the rounds of the station, and virtually everyone had succumbed, even Nick. So it was hardly a surprise when his boyfriend came down with it.

Through trial (Sean’s) and error (Nick’s), Sean taught him how to make the butternut squash soup that Nick swore saved his life before. So Nick had bought the full fixings for the soup, and made it.

He pours a sizeable mug full, and heads into the bedroom.

Their normally fairly pristine bedroom looks a little like a war zone, pillows are everywhere, and there’s a large mound in the middle of the bed.

Nick pauses. The mound manages to look impressive and slightly pathetic at the same time.

Nick pads over to the bed, “hey.”

For a moment there’s silence, then a volcanic sneeze shakes the bed hard, Nick waits a second, and a hand appears, makes a blind grab for the tissue box on the nightstand, extracts a couple of tissues and disappears under the bedclothes again.

“Sean.” Nick says gently.

There’s another sneeze, slightly less volcanic, and the hand emerges, and lobs a rather unpleasant clump of tissues at the bin. They miss, but the bin is full and the floor around the bin is already littered with tissues.

Nick sits on the bed, carefully places the soup on the nightstand, together with a fresh glass of water, and peels back the bed clothes a bit.

Even sick, Sean Renard looks good. Nick had the flushed cheeks, the red, sore nose and the whole nine yards, Sean’s slightly flushed, but he doesn’t look like Rudolf.

He is rocking a temperature though, and it’s that is worrying Nick. A temperature of a hundred and three might not be a record, but it’s high enough to make Nick go to Rosalee.

It doesn’t actually help that Rosalee thinks that Nick playing nursemaid is cute.

Sean stares blearily up at his Grimm. This is an unfortunate reversal of their positions a year ago, Sean had continued to work until he had nearly keeled over in Nick’s arms. His lover had gotten the Chief of Police on his side, and Captain Sean Renard had been forced into taking a sick day, the first in his career.

Behind closed doors, Sean was willing to admit that he felt lousy, but he put up a firm protest, while actually letting Nick steer him to his SUV.

The precise nature of their relationship is something like Fight Club… know but don’t talk about it. The Chief of Police is happy, and the Mayor is happy. Captain Renard’s department has the highest solve rate in Oregon. Sean and Nick’s relationship is left in peace.

Sean rolls a little so that he can rest his head against Nick’s thigh, everything aches, his chest is tight, his sinuses are blocked, his voice is barely there, he feels light-headed and as if the weight of the world was on his whole body at the same time.

Nick’s hand curves around the back of his lover’s neck of it’s own volition, thumb gently stroking the pulse there. Sean is still far too warm to the touch, and Nick knows he’s really hurting.

Nick’s got something from Rosalee which he hopes is going to work better than the three over the counter regular pharmacy remedies that he’s bought so far, “ready for some soup.” Sean’s eyes are closed, he’s enjoying Nick’s touch, but he nods, opens his eyes and pushes himself shakily to sit upright. Nick slides in behind him, hands Sean the mug of soup, and then moves up close behind him.

Sean is considerably heavier than Nick, and he tries not to lean on his smaller lover too much, but he’s feeling weak and tired. He manages the soup, and then the dose of what Rosalee cooked up, he’s so damn tired…

Nick sighs, and struggles to ease his Captain down to the horizontal again as the man falls asleep in Nick’s arms.

Nick clears the soup mug away, and sets about putting their bedroom to rights.

Then he returns to his sick lover. It’s funny really, neither of them have much of an acquaintance with love and affection, it’s almost the blind leading the blind, Sean really doesn’t know how to ask for affection, which is okay, because Nick knows how to give without asking. He undresses, finds a pair of boxers and a tee shirt to sleep in, and then slides in next to Sean.

Sean’s mostly asleep, but he turns to Nick.

They get comfortable, Sean’s resting against Nick’s shoulder, and Nick slides an arm firmly around his Captain’s body. Nick thinks about how far they’ve come in a year, while Sean sleeps.


End file.
